Hidden in the Shadows
by LCplMike
Summary: Set during DH, something I have had in my mind since first reading the book, this is a Potterverse WAR story. While the golden Trio were searching for Horcuxes some Wizards and Witchs took up muggle weapons and took the fight to the enemy. Unfortunately suck at summaries please give it ago and as always I don't own anything here apart for the original ideas Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Shadows

Chapter one

Michael tightened the grip on his weapon. The darkness had finally enveloped him and his team. When he had been a child Michael Grayling had been truly afraid of the darkness and the hidden horrors it contained, now it seemed the only time he felt truly safe was under the cover of darkness. The only outward show of any nervousness was the way with his trigger finger he checked the safety catch of his Thompson SMG and with his left hand he checked the security of the Magazine and most importantly that his wand was still seated in its groove that the armourer had cut into the fore grip of his weapon. He could feel the cold seeping through his jacket from the ground; even so he still didn't dare move an inch. To move now would invite death or capture for the life of him he couldn't decide which was worse but either way it was likely both events would have the same outcome the difference was how much he would suffer first.

Michael had found very quickly after finishing at Hogwarts School that while the Wizarding world was a magnificent place. But he couldn't see a place in it for him. It was while talking to his muggle father about his family tree (for years after he wasn't sure how the subject came up). His dad had spoken about his Great Grandfather and his time in the Sudan and his Grandfather in the trenches in France with immense pride. These stories ringing in his ear he eventually found himself in the British army, peacekeeping in Bosnia. He had enjoyed his time serving but a miss timed Mortar round and a lack of medical care had forced an early retirement. He had since been to see the Healer Wizards and had the problems fixed but as he was still listed as disabled it would raise too many questions to return to the army. Michael had ended up working for a construction Wizard when the war had begun.

He had been walking back from the three broomsticks in Hogsmead when he saw a small man being harassed by two much larger men; he followed at a discrete distance. When he saw them drag the smaller man into an alleyway he decided to act he walked smartly up the scuffling figures. He grabbed the first figure he came to as he pulled his face into the moonlight he saw his was wearing a metal mask. Still holding him by his scalp he had rammed his face into the wall the metal deformed and blood had poured out from under it. He quickly kicked the second Death Eater in between his legs. He grabbed the smaller man by the scuff of his jacket and said "time to leave chum you, alright" when he hadn't immediately responded Michael gave him a cursory check over the Death Eaters had given his a proper going over but he was still breathing.

That had all been only four weeks ago, now he was leading a group of resistance fighters in their first proper operation. It was then that he saw it, a single low pinprick of light; it was the signal that the outer sentries had been dealt with. Michael taped the shoulder of the man next to him as the signal to move this was passed down the line. They soon reached the perimeter where the two curse breakers had removed the security enchantments covering this part of the target. Once the last man was through the gap they moved once again. Michael had chosen this approach as a hedge line ran almost directly towards the main house. This allowed the team to stay in the deepest shadow until the last possible moment. It was a great comfort to think that this team of five was only one of four currently moving in the night from different directions each with their own tasks. Michaels' was to assault the camp commanders' residence while his friend Chris would start the evacuation of the prisoners kept in the old stables and the makeshift sheds doted around the front lawn. Team three lead by Steven Kripps was moving to assault the main house that held the majority of the Death Eaters. The fourth team was a reserve team ready to step up where they were needed.

As they moved forward as quietly as possible they had encountered a Death Eater guard, one of the men grabbed him and Michael whispered "Petfica totalus" the guard instantly froze unable to move. It was at this point several things happened at once. A flair rose slowly over the main house casting a ghostly light over the entire estate, the staccato rattle of several automatic weapons opening fire at once could be heard from the area that Stevens' team were advancing and a barrage of curses started to fly in all directions. Filling his lungs Michael shouted "that's torn it, right let's go". The team broke into a run so as not to present an easy target. A clocked figure stepped out from the shadows a wand raised ready to strike, Michael didn't give him the opportunity cutting him down with a three round burst from his Thompson. Knowing without looking that his team were on his heels Michael opened his pace towards the annex he knew contained the bastard in charge of the camp. Several Death eaters tried to stop them they were cut down by in a blizzard of bullets. Michael was the first to the door. He kicked it open then dived to the floor as he had practiced his number two open fire over his head cutting down another clocked figure he had raised a wand at them. Leaving two men to secure the front door the remaining three continued into the house checking each room in turn they opened a door to one of the rooms and a naked woman in the bed screamed at them. Her face was streaked with dust and blood and tears were streaming down her face she looked at them pleading to be released. Michael noticed that her arms and feet were manacled to the bed. Michael tried to put a friendly look on his face as he asked her "where is he, its ok we will get you out of here I promise but where is the bastard who did this to you". He followed the look in her eyes as she looked towards the en-suite. Gesturing silently to the other fighters with him they moved so they were all stood in front of the door with a grim nod they raised their weapons and fired an entire magazine each through the wooden door. A heavy weight was heard to drop. Still covering the door they reloaded. Nodding again to the door then another fighter know the group as snotty due his being the youngest. They covered him while he opened the door. It was obvious that he was the camp commander and that he had been trying to hold the door closed with his back. Turing from the bloody mess that had been Albutrus Dredge back the woman on the bed he said. "Don't be scared we'll get you out of here detaching his wand he pointed it at each of the manacles in turn. "What's you name" he asked quietly. "Lucy… Lucy Franklin".

"Right Lucy let's get you out of here are there any more prisoners in here".

"No they just come around the huts picking one each" she started sobbing. Michael took hold of her wrist gently "its ok, it's over now we're going to get you out of here I promise". She looked back up at him Michael had to swallow back down the gasp that nearly escaped his mouth, the look of defeat and grief caused anger to boil up inside him.' What had they done to her to cause such a loss of spirit'? Clamping down on his feelings he turned to the rest of his team and saw a similar fury to what he felt. "Right let's see how the others are doing". The team regrouped back at the front door. "James report please".

"Stevens' team have the vast majority of them pinned inside the main house Chris has emptied the sheds over there". The man pointed to some of the outhouses on the other side of the courtyard. "The reserve team is helping with the evacuation of the huts on the front lawn".

"Understood, what state do the prisoners look".

"I would say terrible but that would be an understatement, these bastards have half-starved them, beat them and god only knows what else". Michael looked back to the figure of Lucy, wrapped in a bed sheet cowering in the cover of the door frame. He felt an anger building again that he was losing control of quickly. "Right time to get back into this fight, Snotty I want you take Lucy to the extraction point and wait for us there if we don't come back take the Portkey out of here and regroup with the rest of the cell. I'm relying on you to keep her safe". Looked at the young man scarcely of age, the look of disappointment on his face at the thought of being sent away became a grim determination to take the clearly terrified woman too safely. "The rest of us will provide a blocking force for Chris's team. Full magazines, gentlemen and good luck". He led the group in a stooped run across the courtyard immediately drawing the attention of several Death Eaters trying to surprize the forces empting the prison huts. Curses crisscrossed the open yard; a stunning cruse hit Michael in the chest throwing him on to his back. The breath was knocked from him he laid on his back unable to move, unable to hear he could see the other members of his team shouting at him demanding to know if he was ok, he felt hands grabbing his feet and shoulders and being dragged away from the fighting. "It's...ok… let…me go". Every word was a massive effort to get out. "Bloody hell chief you had us worried there".

"I'll be fine what's going on is it done?"

"Yeah boss that's it they got the last hut cleared while we took on the last few cloaks outside".

"In that case it time to scarper or snotty will be leaving without us"

"No argument from us". Michael took one last look back towards the manor house one half was completely engulfed in flames dozens of the former prisoners were being evacuated via Portkey to a secure area where they could be screened to ensure no Voldimort supporters had snuck in. It may not have been a mortal wound to the dark powers that held sway, it was more of a pinprick but with each pinprick a weakening could be achieved and maybe just maybe when final fight came the dark powers would find themselves too weak to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in the shadows

**As before anything you recognise isn't mine, I didn't create the world I just play in it.**

**Warning References to adult themes, nothing over the top. but you have been warned.**

Hidden in the shadows

Chapter 2

Dawn was breaking as the resistance reached their stop short location. This was the point where the fighters felt it was safe to stop and take a breath. They had been apperating all over the British Isles to ensure they weren't followed. Michael and his team started to cast the protective enchantments. He could feel eyes staring at his back "If you have something to say now is as good a time as any."Said Michael without turning around.

"Why...why did you send me away?" said a clearly nervous voice behind him. Micheal turned to look the much younger man in front of him. "This really ain't the place to go over this is it?" He the lads shoulders slump, Michael took a breath and starred in to the lads eyes.  
"The truth is Snotty sorry Scott is I knew that you would get her out of there safe."

"Why couldn't have the others have done it." said Scott with some confusion.

"Well lets consider that, first James Tyles that bloke has been through so much already that I don't think...I don't think he is going to last much longer in fact i'm going to speak to Frank when we get back. As for Nathan and Derrick those two old bastards wouldn't think twice about leaving her behind if she was slowing down. So that leaves yourself who in spite of all thats happened still has that idealism I saw when we dragged you off those death eaters that attacked your family."

"HEY BOSS THE AREA IS SECURE."

"Cheers James, Ammo and casualty check in two minutes, that means you too Scott."

Michael unslung his weapon, he dropped the magazine and checked the load, about half full thought checking through he found a further 2 empty magazines and one other half full he spent the next minute or two refilling all his magazines from the loose rounds he kept in his haversack. He walked over to the rest of his were in the process of doing the same. Michael dropped the haversack of his back 5 minutes and a few spells later each of them was sipping on hot sweet tea. Michael decided to break the silence that had fallen on the team.

"Does anyone know if any of the other teams lost anyone."

"Yeah Jennifer Adams in Stevens team," said Nathan

"Is that how they were seen at the beginning? you know that flair and the shooting as we were moving to the building."

"What...Oh not that was something else, it was as we were all evac'ing the prisoners...one of them cursed her in the back." They all sat in silence taking in this news, Jenny had been a popular member of the resistance cell, incredibly intelligent with a gift for smelling deceit in people She had interviewed just about all of them to check there were no supporters of you know who within there ranks.

"So what did give them away." Asked James breaking the spell over us all.

Nathan provided the answer for them again.

"Oh yeah was while they were moving through some bushes they found two cloaks in a compromising position shall we say." Nathan paused and looked at the confused look the others were giving.

"Come on guys i expect the blank look from Snotty but not the rest of you. Shall we just say that weren't in a position raise the alarm, they were taken care off by a few stunning spells."

"So what gave them away." said Derrick

"The peeping tom."

"Come off it yer silly bugger." said James laughing.

"No honest there was some other Cloak watching the two of 'em anyways 'e throws up a flare waking everyone up and gets a dose of hot lead for his trouble." by the time he had finished they were rolling about laughing drawing discussed look from the other teams. Eventually they recovered their composure.

"right lads go take over prim' guard i don't think it will be too long until we get the word to return home" Michael said. as the other picked up their weapons and kit Michael headed over to where the other team leaders were gathering he nodded a greeting to each as they exchanged hand shakes.

"What on earth were you lot giggling about over there Greyling." asked Steven Cripps more than a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Steven it more a case of releasing tension than any thing particularly funny, never mind that how's your team doing." Michael asked neutrally

"Not great i'm afraid I take it you heard about Jenny?" Steven replied the anger replaced by grief. Michael just nodded he watched as Stevens' shoulders started to shake. Michael motioned to Chris Stuart and Suzi Minsipor the final two team leaders Suzi put her arm around Stevens shoulder to comfort him. She lead him back towards the rest of his team, while Chris and Michael stepped out of the way.

"What do you think mate?" Michael asked put paused as a member of Chris's team handed them both a steaming mug of tea, "cheers Rob," he said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked uneasy.

"Your first action."

"Oh...it hasn't really sunk yet"

"It will do, when it does you will know about it." Michael said with concern evident in his voice.

"What about you Suzi How you holding up." He asked as she rejoined them.

"I'll be fine we didn't get the chance to do anything much, I just thank Allah we all got all those civilians out."

"We ned to keep an eye on Steven I'm worried he may end up blaming himself about Jenny."He said gravely

"It's not that, Jenny and Steven were kinda close I mean really close." Michael closed his eyes.

"Oh god i didn't realise no wonder he looked like he wanted to kill me."

"PATRONUS COMING IN!" the shout came from the centre of the safe area the four team leaders gathered about the glowing Swan, Franks voice came through in an echoing whisper

"Quicksilver" that was the codeword for all clear.

"Right pack it up time to go home, Steven get your team out first, Chris you next then me and Suzi will follow." It took only a few moments for all the fighters to leave no one really wanted to hang around.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Shadows  
Chapter 3

**As always I own nothing that yourecognise **

It was late at night not that anyone could tell in 'the hole' as it had come known. Michael was laying in his bed unable to sleep. It wasn't the gentle snores of the other members of Team One as they had been named, 'Huh really imaginative at least in Bosnia we had been know as Delta 30 Alpha.' He thought.

Late 1995, Goražde, Bosnia

"Mikey, the Dutch boys at the edge of town need some help stringing up some phone cable from the outer perimeter to the Ops room go and see if you can help."

"Sure Staff, mind if i take Mac with me to lend a hand."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be delighted. Oi Mac get you scruffy arse over here, your going with Corporal Grayling to help with the T&L to the Dutch."

After loading the required stores in to the back of the land rover the two Engineers looked at each other

"Well mac we had better be going we may have a hell of a lot to do, tell ya what you ain't been to the Dutch NAAFI yet have ya."

"Not mate not yet was hopping to but since we got 'ere we've been flat out." Some disappointment in his voice

"Well hopefully this job won't be as bad as they made out and won't take too long, on the way back we will stop off and pick a few bits up OK." Michael said knowing this wasn't perhaps how Mac had been planning his day.

Once they had arrived at the Dutch Operations room it soon became clear that they hadn't even bothered trying to connect the lines to the portable exchange in spite of the detailed instruction and labels on all the Cables it took Michael and mac only 2 minutes to sort the Exchange and less time to confirm connection with all the sentry positions but one

"MAC! I'm going to this phone thats not connecting I think it may just be a break in the line I'll walk the line up to the position."

"OK Mike do you want some company,"

"no I'll be fine just stay by the phone in case I get it working."

'God knowns sometimes I wish i could use Magic for this sort of thing.' Michael thought as walked the line imaging the various simple spells he could have use to sort this out in no time but his wand was safely stored back in England in his Fathers safe.

It turned out to be a bad connection on the field telephone after giving a quick line check Michael walked back towards the Dutch Ops room, as he reached the site he saw Mac waiting for him looking worried.

"Whats up Mac."

"Its the Serbs, they are on the way with Tanks, Artillery the lot I think they mean to take us on."

"Come on mate this is a protected zone they wouldn't have the stones for that." Michael said. It was at that moment the Mortar rounds started to fall. One exploded between Mac and Michael, both were send hurtling through the air. Still dazed Michael could see that Mac was dead. He had struck a rock and broken his neck when he looked down at his own body he saw that his out left thigh was split wide open from his waist to his knee.

It had taken the Welsh Fusiliers several days to clear out the Serbian forces from the out skirts When they did they found Michael and several Hostages in a bombed out building

Late 1997, the Hole

'Great after that i'm defiantly not sleeping.' Michael thought as he swung his legs out of bed. He walked through the darkened bunker towards the area set aside as the eating area. It was empty when he walked in. Michael walked over to the gas range and set about making a cup of tea, 'tea could almost a magic potion itself, I'm sure a cuppa done the right way could revive the recently dead.' he thought to himself.

"I could go for one of them if theres any water left." said a Voice behind Michael.

"Sure Frank I aways boil water for two, force of habit. Milk two sugars yeah?"

"Cheers Michael, hows your team holding up."

"Not too bad I think young Scott has potential, but I'm worried about James he's fine in the field but when he's back here...I don't really no how to put it but...he just sits waiting to go out again."

"Michael, you know what happened to him."

"Of course I know I was there too I saw all those bodies too."

It had been only a few days after joining the Resistance they had received word that the dark mark had been seen over a village school. they had apperated straight into the school playground. It was a genuine dark mark as they searched the class rooms they found the bodies about 50 children and teachers in total. Some were dead at their desks as if asleep others in the corridors as they had tried to run towards some perceived safety. It was obvious that they used the killing curse as none of the small bodies had a mark on them. The resistance fighters found they had missed the death eaters by only a few minutes. They closed all the windows and opened all the gas taps to make it look like a gas leak had killed all the children and their teachers and after clearing the dark mark still hovering overhead they had disapperated out.

"So what do want to do with him?" Frank asked concern in his voice.

"If this was the Army we would use him to train the new lads before they go into the field. but thats not exactly possible here is it."

"Why?" frank asked "Would you believe that nearly half of the hostages you lot rescued have volunteered to join us. But they wouldn't know one end of a rifle from the other, they need training. Can't we use James for that keep him occupied until the next Op.

"God, I hope it helps." said Michael with feeling.

They both heard some one moving around and both looked at their watches the time was just before five in the morning. It was Suzi.

"That time already." Michael asked her.

"You don't have to do this Michael.' She said to him.

"I know it's fine, we have been friends since before Hogwarts anything I can do to help with this you know I will do." Suzi had always found it difficult to live with both her faith and her abilities. Her father had thrown her out of the house as soon as her abilities started to emerge. The Ministry of Magic had swooped in and ensured that she was adopted by a wizarding family she had moved into the house next door to Michael in Hogsmead when they were both 6 years old. They had helped each other through difficult times over the years and now they had a bond akin to blood siblings

They climbed the steps out of the bunker out on to the Yorkshire Dales. Suzi carrying her Prayer mat under her arm checked her direction and knelt down. Michael turned his back to give her some privacy while keeping a look out. It was unlikely anyone would see them out in the middle of the Yorkshire dales but he wasn't willing to risk that. He continued to watch as the sky turn from Black to deep purple and eventually dark blue as the first rays of dawn crept over the horizon.

Suzi put a hand on his shoulder. "thanks for being here for me."

"it's fine" he said as he put an arm around her shoulder "Its you who got me through things after Bosnia I kinda owe you.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Shadows

**A/N I only own the bits you don't recognise, any feedback is gratefully received. **

Chapter 4

"why do you use muggle weapons." Asked a quiet voice. Michael was in the process of cleaning his Thompson when heard the soft footsteps and the whispered question from behind his back.

"Because we needed an advantage. We are out numbered, out gunned and on the defensive this seemed the best way to even the odds." Michael explained. "I was shown this place while I was still in the muggle army."

"You were in the muggle army." She asked uncertain. Michael looked up from his disassembled weapon. straight into her eyes.

"It's good to see up and around Lucy. Frank told me that you have volunteered to help us."

"Yes I was a trainee Healer before the Blood Purity Laws came into effect. I really want to help." She took a breath to steady herself. "What they did to us in that place...it was awful, degrading."

Michael looked at Lucy trying to fathom what happened to her in that camp. "I was a prisoner once". He hadn't intended to say that out loud. "It...it was a while ago while I was in the army. I was injured and left behind, my captors...each morning they used to take us out just before dawn and force us up against a wall and line up like a firing squad and then each morning they took us back in. it was them just proving that they control over our life's or death's. I used to watch the sun rising over the mountains and I was just so grateful to see another day no matter how much pain it held. But now I struggle to stop feeling vulnerable and exposed when its anything but pitch black, but I still try to go up top and watch the sun rise." He looked down at his weapon again anything to not have to see his pain reflected in her face.

"BOSS WE HAVE A JOB ON." Nathan shouted as he saw him in the admin area.

"what sort of job?" Michael asked as he reassembled his weapon without looking down.

"Snacher squad about 20 miles from here at least 15 enemy, no prisoners, we are to try and take a prisoner or two of our own."

"Right you lot still keeping the same weapons as last time? WAIT! have Peter and Mark bring that lump they found the other night" Michael ordered as he clipped on his webbing and bounced on his toes to make sure nothing rattled. "I'll see you when I get back." He turned and walked out without another word.

It hadn't taken Sun Tzu to work out the route the snatchers taking so it was easy to set up an effective ambush, they were walking down the lowest part of a gully in single file following a well established path. If it hadn't been for the other patrols ensuring they were alone this would have seemed like a trap. Michael had ensured that the team were not only concealed but were in good positions to fight from. He heard them long before he saw them, "amateurs" he hissed to Derrick next to him he placed his Thompson on the ground and detached his wand. To use firearms on them would just be wrong. He chanced a glance down onto the men walking blindly into the ambush. They were ragged wild looking men, Michael could see a manic look in their eyes, these were probably the dregs of society that the death eaters had bullied and cajoled into fighting for them, he would give them a chance. Indicating just for team one to draw their wands and then for Peter and Mark to stick to their gun.

As soon as the snatchers were in the middle of the 'killing zone' Michael fired his first stunning spell he saw it hit the lead man in the chest putting effectively out of the fight. He also several other snatchers put down by similar means. Michael put his wand to his throat and muttered 'Sonorous' "YOU ARE SURROUNDED AND COVERED BY MULTIPLE WANDS AND GUNS, SURRENDER AND YOU WILL BE TREATED FAIRLY, CONTINUE TO FIGHT...  
THEN WE WILL KILL YOU. Quietus"

"SURRENDER TO BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS, NEVER. KILL THEM!" Screamed the enemy spokesman. They charged up the scree slope slipping and sliding but getting closer to the resistance fighters position still firing stunning spells down Michael could see they were getting a bit too close he bellowed to the Peter "TARGET TO THE FRONT RAPID... FIRE." It was a nearly perfect range order and it had the desired effect. Mark chucked the loose branch that had covered them so far while Peter depressed the butterfly trigger on the Vickers Machine Gun. Too heavy for raids and mobile combat but perfect for this job. Set off to one side the gun was in perfect position to sweep the scree slope clear.

Michael watched on sickened as the ragged men ran on heedless of any notion of self preservation, running straight into the murderous machine gun fire. It felt like the fight had lasted for hours but Michael was experienced enough to know it probably only took 4 or 5 minutes.

"Nathan check if any of them are still alive. Peter, Mark set up just off the path just I case they have any friends following on."

"Boss! This one is still alive but probably not for much longer unless we get him to a healer." Nathan shouted up to Michael.

"Any others." Michael responded.

"Yeah four of 'em stunned down 'ere." Replied Derrick

"Right Nathan me and you will Apparate straight to the hole with this one and see if he can be patched up."

Grabbing an arm each the two fighters vanished reappearing moments later back at the hole screaming for healers to come and help. The first person out was Lucy. "Thank Merlin, Lucy we need help over here."

She visibly paled "is that one of your..." She stopped seemingly unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

"No it's one of the snachers he's taken a round to the gut and one to the chest he needs help." Michael said quickly.

"No I'm not treating him!" Lucy said fiercely.

"You have to he will die otherwise."  
"Let him, he...he probably deserves to." She said uncertainly

"NO you don't get to make that decision, he needs treatment. We maybe at war but we still have to act like humans." He said angrily. Lucy looked scared at him then bent down over the injured man drew her wand and started to mutter incantations.


End file.
